


Three's a Crowd

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia’s love life has always been marked like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'crowd' challenge at the LJ community: lawandorder100. Posting for archiving purposes.

She remembers hearing ‘Three is a crowd’, and thinking how accurate of a description it is for her life.

Olivia grapples with words, trying to find the right one to describe the way she feels about Elliot Stabler.

She finds the best one she can come up with is frustrating. Frustrating because when she thinks of his hands on Kathy’s flesh, she wants to kick and scream until she is blue in the face.

But, most frustrating of all is the thought that her love life will always be marked with the saying ‘Three is a crowd’.


End file.
